In the production of castings, several similar or identical articles are simultaneously cast as a cluster or tree. This style of casting is usually referred to as metal casting. The metal casting tree must first be cleaned and thereafter the various cast articles are cut from the tree. The metal tree is usually cleaned in a water blasting process.
In prior art systems, after the casting tree is cleaned, it is usually held by a traditional clamping device during cutting of the cast articles from the tree. The conventional clamp devices require manual tightening of the jaws and the cutting operation places the operator closely adjacent the cutting tool. Injuries to workers are commonplace in the prior art setting. Precision cutting is difficult to achieve with these prior art systems.